


Father

by Hexes



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Breeding, I Wrote This On My Phone, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other, Short One Shot, Tentacles, Venom just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexes/pseuds/Hexes
Summary: The Symbiote visits Peter while Eddie is in prison.Un'beta'd





	Father

     The Symbiote knew it should return to Eddie. Eddie who had never denied it anything. Eddie who was in prison, even now, as it slipped through the open window of Peter's bedroom. Peter who rejected it, Peter whom it loved so deeply and jealously. Peter who loved someone else.  
     Peter who had kicked his covers off of one leg and rolled to the side, his bare calf flowing into the curve of his shapely thigh, inching up to the delectable swell of his ass, the dip of his lower back, his torso again sequestered under the protection of the blankets. He glowed softly in the ambient light pollution, pale and pure.  
     The Symbiote crawls up the bed, brushing a greedy caress over his ankle, drifting up to his knee. Peter stirs, murmuring sleepily. The Symbiote glides beneath the sheets, such shoddy armour against its needs. It comes to rest over Peter's heart, the beat easy and soothing in the warm embrace of sleep.  
     “Peter,” the Symbiote moans softly into his mind, desperate for its love's wakefulness. Peter murmurs again, always so slow to wake when not pressed by a crisis. “Peter, come to me.” The Symbiote tries again, husky and urgent. His eyes snap open, the tone pulling him from the grasp of Morpheus.  
     “Venom!” Peter sounds panicked, recognizing the voice.  
     “No, my dearest, just me,” the Symbiote reassures him, “only me.” It runs a covetous caress along his chest, licking over nipples and throat. “Here for you, _needing_ you,” a hungry tendril snakes down Peter's stomach, wrapping around his soft sex.  
     “We can't,” he gasps. It had been some time since he and the Symbiote had been together, time during which the Symbiote had been violent and baleful. “We aren't -”  
     “The way I see it, we are,” it purrs. “I need something from you,” it strokes softly along Peter's slowly rising erection, “I need a part of you,” its voice is soft, yearning for the love and acceptance that Peter had denied it.  
     Wet, sucking heat encases him, pulsing along his fully formed arousal.  
     “We-” he gasps as the Symbiote suckles greedily, sliding a tendril along his sac, “we _can't_ ,” he tries again, voice catching in his throat. “I shouldn't-”  
     “We can: I will.” The Symbiote's voice is soothing and steely. “I need you,” the tendril rubs against his perineum, “always need you…” its voice trails away, plaintive and desperately lonely. The brief flare of empathy in Peter's heart results in the symbiote snaking a tongue-like appendage over Peter's nipples again, making him arch and gasp. “Just a part, a piece, a way to remember,” it says, an almost-mouth brushing against the man's lips. Peter relents - the throbbing, slick sensation around his erection, the licking caress on his nipples, the not-quite-kiss. He had forgotten what it had been like with the symbiote. If he yearned, it happened.  
     A facsimile of vulva appears for his voracious tongue, the scent tart and earthy, sliding against his chin and over his lips. He desires it, and the tendril below his sac travels down, prising him open and filling him nearly over-full, pulsing against his prostate in time with the sucking heat wrapped around his length. How it always knew was beyond him.  
     “I know you, Peter, better than anyone else,” the sensation against his lips changes, moving in to fill his mouth until his jaw aches, wrapped in the scent of musk and petrichor. “I love you more than anyone else,” it continues, thrusting, throbbing and sucking. “No one loves like I do - no one deserves you like _I_ do.” Peter's stomach begins to quiver, the sensations overwhelming his lingering apprehension. He thinks vaguely of MJ, and the shuddering heat around his length convulses angrily, “More than she ever could, Peter,” his mind blanks for a moment before serving a hazy image of Wade, battle-weary and smirking salaciously through his torn mask. The Symbiote pauses, considering this for a moment.  
     It presses vengefully against his soft palate forcing his head back while ravishing his prostate. “More even than he does,” it hisses, a fine thread of terror woven into the proclamation. “I've seen all of you, Peter. Every part of you, and I love you: Every dark and glimmering facet of you.” Its movements are becoming increasingly urgent, “I want to remember you. I want you,” the assault against his senses is overwhelming, the wild need of the Symbiote nearly impossible to ignore. The faint tingle of teeth along the curve of his neck beyond intoxicating. “Make me pregnant, Peter,” he jerks, thighs locking, stomach clenching, his eyes screwing shut.  
     “I want it,” the Symbiote purrs.  
     Orgasm rampages through Peter's body, wrecking him. The Symbiote rides him through it, massaging his prostate, milking his erection, nuzzling against his lips.  
     He collapses against the bed, chest heaving. “Thank you,” the Symbiote murmurs, endeared. Peter shakes his head, trying to formulate a response. “No, no, my dearest. No,” its voice is low, perhaps heartbroken. “No repudiation,” it begins to massage Peter's calves, reaching deep into the tissue to release knots and pushing the toxins toward his lymph nodes. “Sleep, Peter,” it sighs, continuing up, along his body, releasing tension and soothing sore muscles.  
     “Remember this only as a dream,” the Symbiote commands, brushing an almost-kiss against his lips as it leaves. Peter tilts his head sleepily to follow the feeling, confused by the thought of tears dripping against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not really sure how to tag this? Because the Symbiote is completely sentient and definitely understands consent and the lack there of.  
> Also I don't remember whether or not it's canon that Eddie knows Carnage is his child with Venom. So I'm going with my theory that the Symbiote "cheated".
> 
> Annnyway. I super promise to reproof this in the very near future and fix the formatting. Also write consistently again. You guys are amazing and I appreciate you.  
> Also do my homework.  
> Lol. :/
> 
> Easter egg:  
> There's an implication in canon that the Symbiote tried to bond to Wade, but rejected him because he's too emotionally unstable. The brief union is further implied to be source of the Symbiote's obsession with Peter.
> 
> Re-proofed 04.05.18. Probably still missed something, comment of so.   
> Realised there's no blasphemy here, and it made me sad. :'(


End file.
